The Sidewander
When I was about 6 or 7 I moved from Buffalo to Florida. We moved into a nice house in a nice area in Boca Raton. I made a lot friends and was in a ok school. I thought my life was perfect. I thought. Every day after school me and my buddy (who I'm not going to name) would walk home. Since it was a long walk we had to take a short cut past a few old buildings and a forest. Every time we walked past them we felt something watching us, our every move, each step we took. One day in my math class I got bored and jumped out of my desk to sharpen my pencil. I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I swung my head and looked out the window. I saw it. What watched us when we walked past the forest. It looked like a big skinny, humanoid figure. It had hallowed out eyes. I was frozen in fear. I wanted to stop looking but its eyes made me stare into them, then it smiled at me. The thing had blood stained teeth. I blinked and it was gone, just like that. The next day it was the day before spring break. So me and my buddy, like always, walked home. As we were walking past the old bulidings, he said why don't we see what's inside them. I said "yea o-", and I froze. I remembered IT. That face that looked at me. It's almost as if it looked into my soul. I said I don't know, and he said, "don't be a baby, come on dude". So gave in and said fine. So we dropped our bags and started walking towards the buildings. As we approached the first building, we heard something snap. We stopped, and we saw nothing. So we kept walking. Then we heard it again, this time closer and more distinct. It sounded like a bone snapping. We got a little scared and started to walk faster. Another snap, this time it sounded like it was right behind us. We ran into the first building we saw. My buddy peeped out the window and saw nothing. A few moments later he looked again, and he saw it. I told him to get down, but he just kept looking at it, like its taking over him. He kept whispering something. I couldn't make it out. It sounded like, Sidewander. He said it over and over. Then he stopped. He opened up the door and walked toward it, slowly, like he had to. Once he got to the Sidewander, it picked him up and just went into the dense forest, but before he did that, he smiled and pointed at me. I ran as fast as I could, thinking this was just a bad dream. As I'm running from the forest, I heard bloodcurdling scream, I didn't want to look back. I found my bag, his was still there. When I saw it, I started to cry. I heard something behind me and I started to run again. A few weeks later, word got out that my buddy was missing. A few more weeks went by and everything was normal. Until one day I was home sick, alone. I went to the bathroom, a few moments I came out, sat on my couch and watched TV. I heard something outside. I looked, and I saw it, with my friend, both smiling. I stared to cry. Category:Beings Category:Disappearances